


Protective

by Flossy2003



Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003
Summary: Cassandra loves her father and will do anything to protect him, even if it means giving up her own life, to do so.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Protective

The captain watched as his little girl was forcefully shoved out through the iron gates, her arms in restraints, her head held high, and her eyes closed. 

Even after all she’d been through, after all she’d seen, in her time in captivity, she’d remained his brave, intelligent, funny girl. 

And now, she was giving up her life, to protect him.

He wanted to call out, but the cloth around his mouth prevented him from doing so. 

It wasn’t fair. She’d had nothing to do with any of this. She’d been dragged into the middle of a situation and used as bait, all because some stupid cowards were too weak to face him. And now, she was about to be killed, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

A chill went down his spine, as Cassandra was pressed onto her knees, before a blindfold was fastened over her eyes.  
He could tell by the way her frame was trembling, that she was terrified, however, her body-language said otherwise. 

He screamed as they raised an axe above her neck and desperately tried to look away from the scene, with no avail. 

But just as the axe was about to come down, he heard the familiar *CLANG* of a frying pan. 

The axe fell to the ground and Rapunzel and Eugene quickly untied his daughter and wrapped her in a secure hug. 

Cassandra was shivering, in Rapunzel’s arms, aftershocks taking over her. 

Moments later, they walked over to him. Eugene untied the cloth from around his mouth, while Rapunzel unbound his aching wrists.

“D-dad!” Cassandra sobbed, before launching herself into his arms. 

He stroked his daughter’s back, and kissed her on the forehead. 

“It’s alright little one, it’s alright,” he muttered, feeling his heart thud underneath his ribs. 

He was so glad she was safe. His brave, intelligent, funny, protective Cassandra.


End file.
